In the Dark of the Night
by DarthWill3
Summary: What if Sharptooth survived? What if he was really an alien? What if he hates Cera the most? A little rip off from my favorite song in Anastasia. R&R, please.


Deep down from underwater, as he watched the hatchlings on land shrink far from his sight, the dreaded little sentient struggled to gain control of his drowning monster-disguised walking vessel. The little flying creature the vessel's "teeth" had captured managed to slip away up to the surface. The builder the hatchlings used to finish him off, though they were not aware of his _true_ form, had punctured his hull. Water was cascading into the main hold, reaching its way up to the cockpit.

Fortunately, he had installed a little red button which spells the word in his language "EJECT."

"Time to abandon ship," he growled, seething with rage as he pressed the button.

In an instant, the vessel's "head" detached itself from the rest of the "body." Engines ignited from behind the "neck" and headed down, hardly leaving any bubbles to hint the creature's survival. The "headless" vessel sank fast, but he had no time to mourn the loss of his ship. He had to slip out quietly and find a much clearer surface without letting anyone know of his presence.

He found one escape route in a nearby tunnel of the lake. It was just the place he needed.

Moments later, the escape pod had reached the surface. The creature opened the hatch and leaped on top to discover that he was now in an underground cavern.

"Interesting," he muttered under his breath. There were pairs of stalactites, some small and some large. The scenery was dim and hardly had any light patches, but that didn't bother him. He enjoyed secrecy.

He hopped off the pod and touched the ground. For a few moments, he looked at his reflection in the water. He was red-skinned with dark blue tattoos on his face to show his past as a warlord. His large yellow eyes gleamed in anger and his teeth clenched fiercely. Because he was one-and-a-half meters tall, he needed to keep up at a difficult pace with his tiny tentacles. Of course, that was the least of his troubles.

Splashing the reflection with his right forearm, Lord Ca'rele, warrior of the Itorramian race, leader of his great empire, one of the deadliest scourges in the universe, sat down, pondering at today's events. How could he allow himself to be beaten by these hatchings, these… _children?_ He had conquered many systems, brought his foes down with his android army, ruled with an iron fist. He was _invincible._

Months ago, he crash landed on this backwater planet. Without any contact from his allies and followers, since their range was too far offworld, he was forced to disguise his walker as one of the native creatures here. He had hoped to find a way to send a message to nearby systems under his control, once he got everything working right.

In the meantime, Ca'rele had to get used to hunt down herbivore targets as target practice, whatever the size, to perfect the façade, understand the creatures of this world, and dig up resources for his return home to Itorram.

When he caught sight of two hatchlings, one a threehorn and the other a longneck, he sought to toy with them as the hunter. But when the longneck's mother stood in his way, he felt the excitement of having a challenge. He dealt deep wounds on her and though she knocked him down to the ravine caused by an occurring earthquake, he knew the disease of his "bites" would cause her to die before hitting the floor, his walker shutting down instantly.

It took several hours to get the walker up and running again the day after. But when Ca'rale finally did, his visual caught an outside image of that same threehorn hatchling ramming towards the starboard "eye." He remembered seeing her stopping suddenly, screaming as the "beast" awakened. He saw that expression in her face and read the one thing in her mind: _fear._ Fear was a tool he would use to strike into the hearts of his enemies. He was going to _enjoy_ this.

It was then that he realized what that little pest had done to him. _She_ ruined his reputation. _She_ was the one who helped push the boulder, sending him into the pond. _She_ nearly killed him.

He even learned of his nemesis' name that the young longneck hatchling had inadvertently given him before his descent into the lake: _Cera._

"Cera…" Ca'rele scowled in hatred. "You shall soon see what it's like to taste fear again. I _promise_ you."

He walked across a group of insects, which were affected by his alien presence. They seemed to follow him in his wake. It was pretty odd to him, at first. But he then suddenly saw that they were transforming, growing five to six feet tall, walking upright like an average alien being, and awaiting his every command. This was his chance to go undercover. To use these newly made creatures would do his bidding and give him the needs to get him home. To return to his rightful throne. But first, he must eliminate… Cera.

Ca'rele smiled devilishly. Then, a little feeling came into his head:

**CA'RELE:**  
_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A runt blowing his fits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was... me!  
I was always number one in this whole universe._

**BASE INSECTS:**  
_Ooh oh ooh!_

**CA'RELE:**  
_When every chance came to me, my empire grew!_

**BASE INSECTS:**  
_Ooh oh!_

**CA'RELE:**  
_I made my enemies pay!  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Cera, beware,  
I'm coming for you!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..._

**CA'RELE:**  
_Revenge will be sweet_

**CH'RELE AND INSECTS:**  
_When the circle's complete!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night_

**CH'RELE:**  
_She'll be gone!  
I can feel all my confidence slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Say good night, miss Cera, your grace, farewell!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

**CH'RELE:**  
Terror's the least I can do!

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!_

**CH'RELE AND INSECTS:**  
_Soon she will feel_

**CH'RELE:**  
_That her nightmares are real._

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night_

**CA'RELE:**  
_She'll be through!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her_

**BASE INSECT SOLOIST:**  
_Find her!_

**INSECTS:**  
_Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true._

**BASE INSECT SOLOIST:**  
_Doom her!_

**CH'RELE:**  
_My dear, here's a sign –_

**CH'RELE AND INSECTS:**  
_It's the end of the line!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

**CA'RELE:**  
_Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night…  
In the dark of the night…_

**CA'RELE:**  
_Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster_

**INSECTS:**  
_In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

**CA'RELE:**  
_She'll be mine!_


End file.
